Lucas VS Robin
Lucas VS Robin is a What-If? episode of DEATH BATTLE! pitting [[Lucas|'Lucas']] from Mother 3 with [[Robin (Fire Emblem)|'Robin']] from Fire Emblem: Awakening''.' Description ''Mother VS Fire Emblem! These two share relations to dragons, and only they can save the day. But can they save themselves in a fight to the death? Interlude (Begin Invader) Blade: For several centuries, dragons have struck both terror and awe in the hearts of men. Lion: But these two masters of using magic don't back down in their face! Lucas, the PSI Kid that rescued Nowhere! Blade: VS Robin, the tactician of the Ylissean Shepherds. Lion: I'm Lion, that's my friend Blade. Blade: And it's our job to analyse their weapon, armor and skills to decide the winner of... a DEATH BATTLE! Lucas (Begin A Certain Someone's Memories:- Mother 3 OST) Blade: After his climactic battle with a boy named Ness, Porky Minch, the Pig King, attacked the Nowhere Islands with his Pigmask Army to rule as a tyrannical overlord. Lion: But because Nintendo loves to make Star Wars references, a rebellion was formed in the face of the Pigmask Army, led by a single boy. He has a striped shirt, comfy and easy to wear shorts, beady eyes, a stick, and a lump of soft served mashed potatoes on his head! Blade: No need to sell it short, that's Lucas, the rebellion's poster boy, the guy that led them to victory over Porky and his army! Lion: Wait, is that BLONDE JIMMY NEUTRON?! That's a blonde fucking Jimmy Neutron! I don't give a damn what you say either! (Begin Back Beat Battle) Blade: Regardless of Lion the dunce, let's say that Lucas is a very strong leader to his gang. He uses PSI abilities, which were obtained after he put his head in water for an extended period of time. Lion: This includes Refresh and Heal to recover health and status conditions. He additionally has Offense Boost and Defense Boost as stat multipliers. He additionally has Shield, which can also be upgraded into a PK Shield if required. Blade: Lucas' defenses aside, his offenses are just as strong. With PSI Flash it's easy for him to deal so much damage that it can wipe his opponents away in a single blow, and PSI Love, his most powerful offense, can deal upto 1000 ''damage! '''Lion: It was also how he was able to awaken the Dark Dragon! I'm starting to like this guy more!' Blade: And trust me, that's less than the brunt of it. As shown in Super Smash Brothers, Lucas appears to know the abilities PK Fire, PK Thunder and PK Freeze, which do exactly what you think. Lion: But perhaps the best ability he gets is... Lucas:- PK STARSTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORM! (Begin Fate) Lion: The most OP Final Smash ever! Blade: And even if he starts to get exhausted or fight melee, he has his trusty Stick, which, while most likely an ordinary twig, can be used pretty handy with Lucas' enhanced strength! Meanwhile, Lucas is shown launching away Link with a single attack from his stick, followed by Bayonetta, Duck Hunt, Ness, Ganondorf and Lucario. Lion: Jesus Christ. Did he just knock away Ganondorf with that? Blade: Yup. Lion: Well holy balls! No wonder he's so strong! Blade: No wonder indeed. Lucas is not only as quick as to keep up with and defeat Porky's Pigmask army, but also the Masked Man, whiiiiiich turned out to be his twin brother, Claus. Lion: Oh right, Claus was basically abducted by that jerk Porky. Oh, yeah, and then Claus kills himself too. Bummer. Well, Lucas is a badass regardless, hell, he was the one that led the overthrowing of Porky's Pigmask Army, as well as his own brother! Blade: His speed ranges to being able to dodge point-blank lightning shots and even keeping with Porky, but this time, instead of being interrupted, Lucas was able to defeat him. Keep in mind Porky previously fought the Chosen Four. Lion: Hell, he's survived an elevator plummeting down a 100 floors! Considering every floor extends about 9-10 feet ceiling to ground, Lucas must've survived a 1000-foot fall! He's even tanked lightning bolts to the face before! Blade: Buuuuut Lucas has issues. For one, he's a huge coward, scared of almost anything. And for second, one mention of dear old mom, another dead family member, and Lucas... well expect him to react badly, how would you? Lion: The same way that Lucas would. By whooping his ass. "I guess I should've gone with Claus..." Robin (Begin Expedition) Blade: Ylisse. A kingdom stuck in a country in the midst of war. At times like this, it appears peace cannot be found. Lion: Until this edgy lizard man who had a plan to revive a dragon named Grima from its first defeat and his son Robin ended up dropping into this field where he woke up and met a company of soldiers on some daily routine around the kingdom. Blade: These soldiers, led by the Prince Chrom himself, offered Robin a spot in the Shepherds, where Robin would play the role of lead tactician and guide them into battle as Chrom's right-hand man. The Shepherds fight for the justice of Ylisse. Lion: Wait-wait, SHEPHERDS? These people herd sheep! Where's the dogs? And what does Robin strategize to fight, the wolves? Blade: No, no not the literal shepherds, I'm talking about Ylisse's Shepherds, the Queen's army- Lion: Listen, I don't get a thing you say and I don't intend to, these people are strategizing to fight wolves. It's like one day a wolf shows up in the village and the Queen sends the entire army after it! Blade: I meant war army, you dunce. Lion: Oh. Robin:- ...Shepherds? You tend sheep... in full armor? Lion: I KNEW IT! Blade: Sigh... Lion: I told you, but you wouldn't listen, idiot! (Begin Destiny - Fire) Blade: Anyway. Robin is a tactical fighter, and, being a Tactician class, uses mainly magical books known as Tomes in battle to cast magic. While there are many Tomes, Robin's preference appears to go to the fire, thunder and air based Tomes. With Arcfire he can launch massive, powerful shots of fire that burn into his foes. With Thoron, Robin shoots a huge and powerful spear of electricity through his enemy, and with Elwind Robin launches powerful sonic blades of air into his opponent. This can also be used to propel Robin upward into the air, especially helping during a fall. Lion: He additionally has another Tome known as the Nosferatu! With this, he can use some ghost hocus-pocus or something like that to drain out his opponent's life energy. Geez, that's creepy. Like some soul-sucking shit going on. Blade: The Tactician may additionally equip themselves with a sword, and in Robin's case, he in his fighting games appears to prefer the Levin Sword. Lion: This weird jagged thingy is augmentable with Robin's magic, so he can set it on fire or electricity and swing it. Unlike any of his Tomes, which can be used in both long-range and short-range, the Levin Sword can be used only for short-range, which sounds about right considering you don't go around throwing swords into people! Ow... Wonder how that'd feel though. Blade: Robin is a master tactician, and, after reaching a certain level, tactician classes can be increased up to Grandmaster classes. This class, exclusive to Robin and his child Morgan, is an upgraded tactician with higher stats than the predecessor class. It powers up Robin's stats and is a mark of his expertise as a military tactician. Lion: Robin's prowess as both Grandmaster and Tactician is shown in his Abilities! Aside from health-draining he has techniques varying from Galeforce, where he can strike back twice in a row by temporarily gaining a speed boost to things as weird as Double Support tactics! Blade: Robin has shown some rather odd abilities at times, including crazy ''strategies that may or may not work. He claims to have a view over of all his opponents before his eyes and can size up the chances of victory and defeat through that, though we don't know how much of this is true. Despite the way it sounds... it's guided the gang through some tough situations. '''Robin:- Time to tip the scales!' Robin fires a Thoron right through a Plegian Mage, killing him. Lion: With Robin's tactics, Chrom's army has won countless battles, including ones that would've decided the fate of not just their kingdom but even the world. Blade: He's strategized in basically every match the army has taken on, including battles in environments such as volcanoes and the back of a dragon. Lion: He's been in on the defeat of Evil King Gangrel, Valmese tyrant Walhart and several other fleets of Risen, Valmese and Plegians. Oh, right, remember when I said Robin was the son of an edgy lizard-man? This edgy lizard man, Validar, was actually looking for Robin to reawaken Grima, and the thing is, Robin was the only one that could actually kill Grima, and had to either let himself die with it, or let Chrom seal it away! But guess what? Robin straight-up survives either way! What a badass! Blade: Yeah, because Robin was in the end the one that killed Grima if you think about it. But on the other hand, it couldn't've been done without his friends. (Begin ld (Purpose) Frederick:- Pick a god and pray! Frederick hammers in a Risen's skull. Lucina:- I challenge my fate! Lucina rips right through Walhart's armor, one-shooting him. Vaike:- Enter the Vaike. Vaike takes down a Plegian with a single swing of his axe. Lion: Yeah. Robin is very reliant on his friends, and is really just a part of a huge army in combat really, and isn't accustomed to fighting alone. Heck, even in SSB4 he has to team up with Chrom! Blade: Robin's biggest issue isn't even this. He's the tactician ''of the group, meaning he has to remain alive at all costs, and is thus a strategist above a fighter. Usually when he fights, he's either accompanied by a friend or there to finish them off, and doesn't always fight on his own. '''Lion: Well, when he's Medieval Luke Skywalker, Robin is a badass through and through, and his tactics have saved the day many times.' "We're not pawns of some scripted fate. I believe we're more. Much more... There's something between us all. Something that keeps us together... Like...invisible ties, connecting us.” DEATH BATTLE! (Begin Invader) Blade: Well, the fighters are good to go, let's settle this once and for all. Lion: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ---- (Begin Coliseum Medley:- Super Smash Brothers 4 Wii U) Arena Ferox... The crowd's hopes were high as they spectated some of the most brutal deathmatches possible during the sudden death event. All fighters that lost would have to be killed by their opponent, and it was finally time for the finals. The screen at the top crossed out all the fallen combatants, which were a Goomba, Dan Hibiki, Some strange type of animal that looked like a drunken pink rat, a green snake and a horde of Plegians. The two remaining were about to step in, and the battle would begin soon. One among the two entered to save his friends and to collect information on them, as they'd been abducted recently. The other wanted the reward offer. On either side they stood with their breath held as the announcer cried. "WELCOME THE FIGHTERS TO THE RING!" The crowd released a deafening roar as two sets of feet stepped into the ring. While one was wearing shorts, the other bore a cloak. While one had socks, the other had his legs hidden totally behind his clothes. While one was a boy, the other a man. One had a tuft of blonde hair on his head, while the other had matted down, whitish hair. On one side was Lucas, on the other, Robin. The two looked at each other. Lucas was now wishing he'd backed down when he had the chance, this dude was scary. Robin smiled and pulled out what looked like a book, along with a jagged blade. "I bear you no ill-will, but I have intentions here. I can't let you stand in my way." As he said this, Robin made a swinging motion with the sword. Lucas went stiff for a second, but afterwards, gathered himself to the fullest, and pulled out his stick. The match was on. (Begin Masked Man) Lucas ran forward as Robin reached out an arm. Lucas jumped and began kicking Robin, once in the chest, and delivering another to the head. Robin was knocked back a bit. When he got up, Robin began charging up an electric attack. The yellow glow in his hands slowly grew bigger, until he launched it. "Arcthunder!" Lucas spotted the thunder coming, his eyes grew, as he started running to dodge it. When he did, Lucas tripped and fell over as the thunder crashed into a wall, breaking some of it off. Robin raised a hand into the air. "Elfire!" A giant fireball swooped down on Lucas, knocking him into the air. Robin swung his sword in strange motions right at Lucas. "Elwind!" The wind blades drew blood as Lucas was thrown around for a while, before Robin ran forward himself to attack. Lucas fell down, huffing, but was instantly slammed by Robin's sword drawing more blood from him. Lucas began huffing tiredly as Robin knocked him away into a wall. "Elthunder!" Robin was about to hurl the lightning bolt at Lucas, smashed into the wall, but Lucas was able to heal his wounds in time and used PSI Shield, deflecting the thunder back at Robin, stunning him for a second. Lucas jumped off and aerially shot down at Robin. "PK Fire!" The attack made Robin shoot away as Lucas dashed forwards, bashing his stick into Robin's sides, afterwards jumping up and slamming it into his head and delivering a double kick. Just as Lucas landed and was about to use a thunder-based attack, Robin grabbed him as a purple aura began glowing across his fist, draining energy from Lucas until Robin hurled him into the air and slammed his foot behind Lucas, knocking him into the distance. Lucas rolled over and got up, as Robin charged up an electric attack. Lucas reacted fast, forming an electric barrier around himself. He waited. "Elthunder!" The thunderbolt was sucked into the barrier, restoring Lucas' wounds as he rushed ahead and slammed his foot into Robin, and fell back a bit. "PK Freeze!" Robin looked up, but was instantly frozen when he did. The ice cracked a bit, but Lucas ran forward and smacked it with his stick, breaking it apart and hurling Robin away. Robin slammed into a wall, huffing as Lucas mustered up all his energy. "PK Thunder!" The lightning bolt shot out Lucas' head as Robin got back up. Robin charged up a Tome as his adversary fired the attack, which was absorbed into the Tome instantaneously. "Thoron!" The attack slammed Lucas through the walls and into the stands, breaking them down as he fell onto his feet at the dusty stands. He got back up and sneezed out the dust as Robin began charging up another Tome. Lucas, startled, tried to run deeper into the stands, but was struck by a huge lightning bolt, which blew up a large portion of the stands, as Robin closed his Tome, smiling. "That's that." Robin stared at the stands for a while, studying for signs of movement, until two eyes inside flashed up! To his surprise, Lucas had burst out from inside! Robin began charging up a Tome, but Lucas jumped out and smacked his stick into his head, lifting him high up and smacking him into the ground twice. Lucas followed by raising a finger, draining in electricity and launching it forward, destroying the spot Robin was on, knocking him away. Lucas ran ahead as Robin, tired, huffing, kneeling, got back up and pulled out his Levin Sword. "Let's settle this!" Robin dashed ahead and swung his sword into Lucas multiple times, drawing blood. Lucas was knocked back, huffing as Robin charged up more magic, glowing with dark energy. He dashed ahead and grabbed Lucas, using Nosferatu to suck out his health. Lucas landed on the ground as Robin raised his Levin Sword into the air, slamming it into Lucas, stabbing into him, electrocuting him as he hurled up blood in massive amounts. Lucas was now lying on the ground as Robin backed off, believing it was over, but to his surprise, Lucas was pushing himself up, and, in a second, had used PK Love, which stunned Robin as he felt agony through all his body. He stepped back, as Lucas raised one finger into the air. "PK Thunder!" Lucas unleashed what looked like a small electric ball and began rotating it around as Robin, huffing, tried to recover. BAM! Lucas had launched himself into Robin, knocking the wind out of him! Robin was electrocuted and smacked into a wall. Lucas dashed back and turned back around, rushing at Robin. Robin got back up as Lucas drew out the stick another time and slammed it into Robin's Levin Sword, throwing it off his hands. Robin groaned and grabbed Lucas, using Elwind to get rid of him, but Lucas began launching several PK Fires his way. Robin absorbed them, but soon overloaded and his Tome erupted, forcing him to take his cover, getting out a Thunder Tome. "PK Freeze!" To Robin's surprise, an ice bomb crashed down on him and trapped him in thick walls of ice, letting Lucas run ahead and grab the ice, overheating it and making it erupt, creating a huge wave which sent Robin soaring. Robin was knocked into a wall, as Lucas charged up a fireball in his hands, but Robin cast an Elfire of his own right then! "Elfire!" The attack was absorbed into Lucas', making contact and erupting into embers, sending Lucas soaring and landing in a pile of ash created by the destruction, nearly defeated. Robin walked forwards, believing Lucas to be dead, but to his surprise, Lucas got back up and snapped his fingers, as Robin, motionless, was engulfed in the attack! "PK Flash!" The attack wiped out almost everything in the stage, Robin's eyes massive, watching as the attack engulfed him, burning down most of the ring, creating massive destruction and devastating the battleground in a flash of white, leaving nothing but the two fighters, huffing and puffing. Robin was, too, injured as Lucas was. The two stared each other down, before Robin charged up one last Thoron, while Lucas grabbed the stick, dashing ahead. "Thoron!" The attack zipped forward, but Lucas jumped over it and slammed the stick smack into Robin's head, drawing massive amounts of blood. Lucas began to start crazily whacking Robin to no end, drawing huge amounts of blood, breaking his bones and making terrible bloodcurdling noises as Robin was crushed under pure power, as Lucas kept swinging the stick, while the crowd cheered with every blow and every sickening noise made by the stick as it slammed into Robin, drawing more blood and making frightening noises as Robin, too, groaned in agony as his bones fell apart, blood seeping out as he was beaten until nothing was left of him but a bloody mess, as his head loomed to one side, hanging over his beaten neck. The crowd let out one loud cheer, as Lucas looked down in horror at the mess he'd made of his opponent. It wasn't even an enemy, nor was it a friend. It was a man looking to reach new heights, and this tournament had forced him to end this man. For once, fury burned through Lucas as he felt his sense of justice overpowering him. He dashed up the stairs, about to interrogate the people that had begun this tournament. '''''K.O.! (Begin Burst in Rock n' Roll) Lucas is shown holding up an agent guard in sunglasses with a just expression. Robin's corpse breaks down further. Lion: Straight-up gore! Blade: While Robin held a massive ''power advantage, due to being able to kill Grima, who can destroy entire continents, Lucas had every other advantage. '''Lion: Yup! He's as quick as point-blank electric shots, while Robin relies mainly on electric shots and isn't very fast himself! And while both prefer to fight with a team, Lucas is usually with marginally less of a team! Robin, on the other hand, barely ever fights without hiding out back, away from action and instructing a team, while Lucas, the guy that's not only way faster than Robin, is much more of a fighter!' Blade: Robin may be smarter and bolder, but that could only get him so far. He'd have trouble keeping up with Lucas due to the speed gap among the two, and things only get worse when you bring up the fact that Lucas can literally heal himself off of Robin's attacks. Lion: Even if it'd be easier said than done for Lucas to put down Robin with their strength gap, he just needs one thing:- PK Flash. This could potentially help him one-shot Robin, and, since he has most other advantages, he'd put down Robin after a rough fight. Looks like Robin's victory is a Loostcause, eh? Blade: ...The winner is Lucas. Next Time on DEATH BATTLE! (Begin Wild Battle! Black and White!) A streak of fire passes the screen, stamping Tepig onto it. Afterwards, a shot of water passes, stamping Oshawott before Tepig, and a wave of leaves storm by behind them, forming Snivy. They end up surrounded in leaves, fire and water, until it melts away, revealing three fully-evolved Pokémon. Serperior, Emboar, Samurott. Coming June 1st. Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mother VS Fire Emblem' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:SlashLion5K Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles